I know a girl, my own best friend
by LemonPeaves
Summary: When Joy's fake marriage to the homeless guy falls through, Victoria tells the green card offical that she would marry her. In the early hours of the morning, Joy questions her about this. Rated T, One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot In Cleveland, other clever people do.**

**Rating: T**

**This is a really short one-shot because it's my first Hot In Cleveland fic so I thought I should keep it little, I hope you like it.**

Joy and Victoria sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence that they had grown used to in all the years they had been friends. The round bedroom clock on the bedside table showed the time to be 2.30am.

Although they wouldn't admit it, the two woman were getting older and they were finding it harder to sleep until they had at least read a chapter or two of a book. They had decided to start and read together until they fell asleep. Victoria took the left side of her bed and, after a lot of whining, Joy had the right side. Tonight, Joy's glasses had been slowly dropping down her nose as she got gradually bored of her book and that little bit more tired. Victoria was engrossed in her double issue weekly celebrity gossip magazine, snorting at regular intervals when the obvious lies came up. After a while of this, Joy yanked off her reading glasses and closed her book with a snap. Victoria turned her head slightly but kept her eyes on her article, Joy waited, knowing that her friend was finishing her sentence. When she was done she placed down the magazine and smiled up at her friend.

"Tired?"

This made Joy smile, this side of Victoria was rarely seen by anyone else. She was sweet and quiet and surprisingly caring. Joy liked to see this side of Victoria and she was glad that her best friend chose to show this side to her. Joy nodded in response. Victoria smiled and placed her magazine and Joy's book in the top drawer of her bedside table. Joy pulled her hair up into a ponytail and shuffled down slightly, straightening the pillows underneath her. Victoria watched her, a grin on her face, Joy did the same every night.

"Staying over tonight?" She asked.

Joy pulled the covers over her chin and nodded innocently, she did this every night and Victoria always let her stay in her bed. Victoria laughed.

"Fine." She said, reaching over Joy to turn the lamp off on her side.

When it was dark and both women were tucked up, they turned to each other on their sides.

"Victoria." Joy, half whispered.

"Mm-Hm?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Victoria's brows knitted together, not knowing what Joy meant, she was Victoria Chase afterall, she said a lot of things in a day.

"What do you mean?" She asked the brit.

"About you marrying me." Joy said.

"Can you give me something more?" She did say really a lot of things in a day.

Joy rolled her eyes but Victoria couldn't really see this in the near pitch dark of Victoria's bedroom.

"You said you'd marry me to stop me from getting deported." She told her.

"Oh."

"It was a joke."

"No!" Victoria laughed, she stroked her friends arm. "It wasn't, if it came down to it, I would."

Joy smiled.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, of course, you're my best friend."

Joy sniffed and Victoria bounced onto her back.

"Oh Joy, shut up!"

Joy laughed and sniffed again.

"What..?"

"You better not be crying."

"I'm not."

She was.

"Good."

"Yes."

Joy picked up the covers and shuffled nearer to her friend. Victoria turned her head as she let Joy pick up her arm and drape it around her.

"Thanks Victoria."

"I hope it never comes to that though." Victoria said, running her hand down Joy's back while all the while pulling her closer into her. "I don't know what I would do if you got deported."

Joy's breath was shallow as she spoke. Victoria's hand felt oddly normal caressing her back, it felt comforting but it also made something stir inside Joy.

"You would manage, you have Melanie, Elka..."

Victoria made an amused noise, resting her cheek on the top of Joy's head.

"Yeah, Mel's sweet, but she's not you."

"She's our best friend!"

"She is, but you know what I mean..."

Joy nodded, she did, she herself didn't know what she would do if she was deported. She didn't have any friends back in the UK anymore. She couldn't imagine living so far away from her friends, from Victoria. What would she do at bedtime when she couldn't sleep, she had gotten weirdly used to falling asleep in Victoria's bed. Victoria was the one person who really knew her. There were things about her that she knew that even Melanie didn't know. The woman next to her knew the dark stuff, both in her life and in her head. If she didn't have Victoria what would she do?

She moved her hand over Victoria's flat stomach and squeezed her waist lightly. The stunning actress looked down at her friend just as Joy looked up. She moved her hand up Joy's spine and rested her hand on the back of her neck, her fingers lacing through her long brunette hair. Joy blinked before closing her eyes and finding her best friend's lips. Victoria moved her other hand to Joy's waist and they kissed gently and sweetly for what seemed like forever but what was only in fact a minute. They pulled away, smiling.

"I love you Victoria."

"I love you too Rejoyla, very much."

Joy smiled but then groaned.

"Oh god! That's what people will call me back in Britain! I'll go back to being Rejoyla!"

Victoria laughed, kissing her on the top of the head.

"We'll do everything we can to stop you from getting deported, you wouldn't be 'Rejoyla', I won't let that happen!"

Joy laughed.

"Goodnight Victoria."

"'Night Joy."

Without untangling themselves, both women closed their eyes and soon fell into an easy, peaceful sleep.

They stayed like this until morning, when Melanie found them. She smiled and closed the door, knowing not to disturb the two friends.


End file.
